


Lovers' Eyes

by desrouleaux



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: The moment they fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Arthur Morgan** fell in love with you the night you two sat by the campfire, doomed to take on guard duty together as the night slowly faded and the first rays of sunshine peeked over the tallest trees at the horizon. He was tired, just as you and he bit back a smile whenever he caught you stifling a yawn. The embers of the now dead campfire glowed up as you poked it with a branch absentmindedly while you two talked about all and sundry. Talking to you somehow came naturally to him and he felt comfortable enough to share his deepest, darkest fears with you. You never once judged him, you didn’t think less of him because of his choice of lifestyle – hell, you were part of the gang too after all! You made him laugh with your remarks and provoked him to think positive of the upcoming future, but all he could think of was having next guard duty with you.

* * *

**Javier Escuella** thought he could never love again. Love got him exiled from his home once, he wouldn’t risk losing his home again. However, his plans were interfered when you suddenly showed up. First, it was only your beauty who had captured his attention, but he could handle that. At least that’s what he told himself. Then you had to ask him to teach you how to play the guitar and that’s when thing turned tricky. Sometimes you would borrow his guitar and he would hear your treble voice just outside of camp while you sang to yourself and when his heart proceeded to skip a beat as he listened to you, he knew he had lost the fight. He caught himself daydreaming about you whenever he was by himself, smoking a cigarette or sharpening his knives. It got so bad, he even wrote a secret song about you. Javier feared love, because it got him where he was now, but maybe you were worth taking another risk.

* * *

**Lenny Summers** was heartbroken about Jenny’s death and you, being his best friend, stayed by his side loyally as he mourned her. Love was not in sight for him and he thought he’d never be able to develop the same feelings for another woman as he had felt for Jenny Kirk. He didn’t cry in front of the other gang members, but he felt comfortable enough to cry and be vulnerable in front of you. You defended him from Bill and Micah whenever they picked on him and you made sure to nurse him back to his past self without asking for anything in return. It was the morning after Arthur had taken him to town to drown his anxiety in alcohol when you welcomed the hungover man with a hot mug of steaming black coffee and a smile brighter than the sun; it was the morning he truly saw you, the day he realized – he fell in love with his best friend.

* * *

**Kieran Duffy** first fell in love with your kind attitude towards him, even if he was accused to be an O’Driscoll and therefore an enemy. When he was finally freed and taken in by Dutch, you became even nicer, going as far as considering him a friend in front of the other gang members. Kieran was so flustered and he didn’t even realize you had stolen his heart until it was already too late. He couldn’t help but stare at you whenever he thought you wouldn’t notice, however you of course did. Kieran paid extra attention to your mount, making sure it was well fed and flawlessly groomed and you noticed that too. He would blush when you’d compliment him on his work or tell him you were glad he was part of the gang. Surely, he’d never have the confidence to tell you, but he was madly in love.

* * *

**Micah Bell** had never needed anyone in his life and he was fine with that. Love was not even listed on his list of priorities, not even as a small, meaningless side-note. The only things Micah felt a sort of love for were his revolvers and, well, himself. There was just no way he could get attached to a woman in that way, sure he loved women for their feminine charms now and then, but that was about it – or so he thought. He met you in jail, the one in Strawberry. Your cell was across from his and at first he hadn’t even noticed you until the deputy sheriff thought I’d be a good idea to taunt you and that caught Micah’s attention. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched you punch the deputy through the cell bars until his nose bled. It was so quick, so swift, that the lawman couldn’t help but take the beating. You caught not only his attention, but his curiosity, too. He talked you into joining him once you two got out, promising that the gang he was part of would come soon. It wasn’t love, but there was something about you that intrigued him enough to keep you around. It wasn’t love, but it felt like a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dutch van der Linde** had many past lovers, few of which he had truly felt strong feelings for. He had turned into a desperate man over the years, but he had always managed to cover up that fact by his confident leadership. He didn’t know anyone who truly questioned or dared to challenge him – until you showed up. Dutch instantly felt drawn to you; not only your beauty, but especially your wit and view on things. You had such a unique personality, he couldn’t help but listen, _really listen_ , to every word you said. He even went as far as to consult with you whenever he came up with a new idea or plan and he appreciated your honesty whenever you hit back at him. One day you sat by his tent, only minding your own business as you enjoyed the sun while you hummed along with the tune playing from Dutch’s old phonograph. Dutch didn’t dare to interrupt your peace, partly because an overwhelming and foreign feeling of adoration overcame him, assuring him once more that you were the equilibrium he had been looking for.

* * *

 **Mary-Beth Gaskill** didn’t pay you much mind when you were first introduced to the gang. She never liked to judge anyone only by their appearance, just as one said “never judge a book by its cover”, but you however were something else. You looked rough and tough, and whenever you voiced your opinion, it seemed like you wanted everyone to hear, so Mary-Beth decided to keep her distance because she preferred peace and quiet. One lazy midday, when Mary-Beth took the time to write down some thoughts and ideas for a novel, you approached her. She was visibly baffled and even more surprised by your friendly and official introduction. You kept your voice low while you asked about her obvious interest for books and everything written and Mary-Beth blushed all over when you complimented her with that charming smile of yours. Although she dismissed your sudden advances as a hidden kind nature of yours, the time you sat down with her increased; until she looked up one time, catching you staring at her with that distinct look in your eyes. That’s when she realized you and her were the protagonist of the romance novel she had been writing about.

* * *

 **Karen Jones** felt lost and hurt after Sean’s death. It affected her more than she would have liked to admit to herself, but she was too sensitive, too inexperienced to deal with that on her own; so she drowned her sorrow with liquor until she felt numb. Soon her habit became too obvious to the rest of the gang, so she snuck out of camp to hide from the worried and pitiful glances and got drunk in peace. One rainy evening she was stumbling back to camp, but managed to trip and fall into a muddy puddle. It was the moment she realized she had a problem and it was the moment you happened to come across her. You helped her up and didn’t question it when she threw herself into your arms suddenly, crying and babbling gibberish. Karen decided to tempt her fate when she agreed to come with you; if you would have turned out to be a maniac, so be it. She was done with her life anyway. However, you turned out to be exactly what she’d needed to find the strength to turn her life around and she quickly left the gang and her miserable outlaw existence behind, because she knew only a dark future would await her there. After all, you were her knight in shining armor.

* * *

 **Charles Smith** was said to be a lone wolf and he gladly lived up to that expectation of him. Although he viewed the members of the gang as his family, he still felt as if something was missing in his life; he just couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. You were one of the few people he considered to be a true and close friend. Whenever Pearson asked for someone to go hunting for fresh meat, he usually volunteered and without question you’d come along. It was neither you nor him who first mentioned words like “crush”, “love” or “relationship”, those were just some snippets you both picked up whenever you walked around camp together or returned from a hunting trip, but you paid them no mind. It was one of those chilly nights when you two had decided to settle down a little too late. Charles sat across from you and watched as you lit a fire skillfully like many times before. It hit him like a train as when you smiled up at him, the campfire crackling between you - just like many times before. He was no lone wolf no more and if he could wish for anything, he’d wish to have you by his side forever.

* * *

 **Abigail Roberts** had made a lot of mistakes in her young life, the biggest being she’d allowed herself to fall for a man like John Marston. She was heartbroken, because fact was that he did neither love her back, nor did he accept Jack as his son and Abigail was tired of fighting for a relationship that didn’t even exist, let alone a family that would never be. So she decided to let John go, even if it hurt more than anything she had experienced before. For some time, men like Bill and Micah tried to get her attention, and for a moment she thought John would wake up, be jealous and take her as his woman, but it never happened. When you joined the gang along with your own child, Jack was thrilled to finally have someone his age to play with. Of course Abigail was suspicious at first, but you showed her that there was no need to worry. Actually, you two shared quite the similar story and you quickly bonded over that fact. Both of you felt alone and out of place. Abigail wasn’t used to the type of attention you paid her, but she would’ve lied if she said she didn’t enjoy it and soon she found herself thinking less about John and more about you. She knew there was still a long path of healing to overcome, but she was glad she could overcome it with you.


	3. Chapter 3

**John Marston** was a troubled man; still stuck in a childlike mindset where responsibility didn’t play much of a role – as shown by his brief relationship with Abigail and the fatherhood he denied. And even if he was Jack’s father, how could he take care of another life, let alone two, when John Marston couldn’t even take care of himself properly? So, John decided that he rather played the role of an irresponsible ass than to try and probably fail to be a miserable father and husband. If Abigail let go of him, she at least stood a chance to find someone better – and that’s what eventually happened, much to John’s disdain, because still there was something like love he held for Abigail and the boy. At least they were happy – and John was alone again. Sometimes he left the camp whenever he couldn’t bear to watch another person be the parent to Jack and lover to Abigail that he couldn’t and that’s when he met you. It was one of those night when he drowned his loneliness in liquor in some godforsaken saloon he didn’t know. You walked up to him as he practically asked for trouble in his drunken state and you intervened before a fight could break out by pulling him away. You proceeded to splash a glass of water into his face as he tried to protest and that shut him up quickly. He was baffled by your confidence and your “no bullshit” attitude; he had never met a woman like you before and John didn’t know if it was only the alcohol which made him think that way. You stayed by his side as he sobered up and when John saw your smile clear and bright without blurry vision, he knew deep down – this time he wouldn’t screw it up.

* * *

 **Tilly Jackson** was one of the people who didn’t know how to function outside of the criminal lifestyle. She felt lonely and lost when the gang split and everyone seemed to move on so quick, except for her – even if that was not the case. Tilly settled in Saint Denis, because the busy city made her feel like she was part of something, and yet she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t really know how to live a “normal” life or how to do a “normal” job. It didn’t take long before she ran out of money to pay rent or buy only the bare necessities. So she relapsed and pickpocketed herself to a little wealth, until she met you. You were one of her victims, at least that was what she thought when she walked past you in the crowd and tried to grab your wallet from your coat. She didn’t expect you to grab her wrist and pull her close, only to be met by her bewildered dark-brown eyes. Before Tilly could struggle, you smiled at her, assuring her that you wouldn’t report her to the local lawman, because if someone like her did something like that, there was always a reason behind. Tilly didn’t know what to do when you asked her out for dinner since she looked like she could need it. She was hesitant at first, however you looked too fancy, too sophisticated to be a plain criminal, so she agreed; she had nothing else to lose anyway. You turned out to be quite wealthy, educated, charming – and you turned out to be lonely as well. It didn’t take long for her to fall in love as she truly got to know you, and she was more than thankful for the obscure world of the upper class that you showed her. In the end, her last score turned out to be her most successful after all.  **  
**

* * *

**Josiah Trelawny** met you for the first time when he returned to the Van der Linde gang after months of being “on the road”. When he first laid eyes on you, he found that you didn’t quite fit the picture. Normally, Josiah would have walked up to you right away – a charming greeting on his lips and a magic trick up his sleeve. But you, you bamboozled him without even knowing it. It was Dutch who eventually introduced you, and Josiah was officially smitten by your seemingly innocent and kind, yet sly nature. It didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the gang, but Josiah didn’t care. He couldn’t understand how someone like you could decide to live a life like that when you obviously could have done better. In return, you couldn’t understand how a posh man like Josiah socialized with a gang of outlaws. Josiah used the time he stayed to provide Dutch with useful info, however he spend most of it talking to you and he quickly realized that he couldn’t leave this time – not without you. Luckily, the conman had worked his magic and used his way with words enough to swiftly win you over. **  
**

* * *

**Sean MacGuire** was shot in the head and died – or so everybody thought, including himself. When the bullet hit him, it merely grazed his temple, though it looked fatal. The air was knocked out of his lungs as his legs caved in. He could barely witness the shootout which broke out in the streets of Rhodes as he slipped out of consciousness. When Sean finally woke up, he was drenched in sweat and more dirt than before. Panic overcame him as he couldn’t recognize where he was. He was not in his tent at Clemens Point, neither was he surrounded by his fellow gang members. Instead, it was you, standing in the opposite corner of the room; a wet washcloth in your hand and a bewildered look in your eyes. Like a dear caught in the woods. Sean was speechless, and Sean MacGuire had never been speechless in his life. When you finally found your voice to speak, you assured him that you didn’t mean no harm and Sean nearly laughed out loud. Usually the roles were reversed. You told him what happened, how you had saved him after the shootout was over, how no one else had seemed to care that the wounded man was actually still alive and breathing. It felt like his heart was ripped from his chest as the realization hit that he was left for good this time, like dead weight. And yet, you were there; like a guardian angel, a light at the end of the tunnel and Sean decided that maybe it was time to start a different life and maybe – just maybe, you could be part of it. ****

* * *

 **Sadie Adler** had changed so drastically from a victim to a warrioress in the blink of an eye, at least it felt like it to her. She didn’t like her new self that much and sometimes she was even afraid of her own thoughts and actions as remorse and qualm had no roles in her life any longer. She met you long after the downfall of the Van der Linde gang, when she was on her own – thriving again, in her own twisted way. You were visibly struggling as a pair of prostitutes harassed you, and you – being too nice to fend them off, endured their forced advances. As soon as Sadie spotted you, she decided to step in to the scenery, telling the women to fuck off, blunt as ever. At first, Sadie was amused by your soft and gentle attitude as you thanked her, obviously embarrassed – and it had been a while since she had seen someone like you in a world which held no place for weakness nor kindness. You invited her to your home for a warm stew since she looked like she could need a hot meal and Sadie was perplexed, yet angry at your naivety. She looked like an outlaw, a loner – there was no doubt, and you still insisted on your offer. Sadie, being who she was, was alarmed at first, no one could be that nice – but when she stepped foot in your small, cozy cabin, the stew you’d talked about cooking over the oven fire, all suspicion was gone. After that, Sadie’s path led her to your cabin some more times, sometimes unwittingly. She was scared of her growing feelings at first; felt guilty even – but somehow you reminded her of home, a place to feel safe and needed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have another character in mind who you think I should add to this, I might do a "bonus" chapter :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
